Wooing Minerva
by SylvaDragon
Summary: It's 1957 Minerva has been back at Hogwarts for a year teaching. A year when they've been falling in love, a nervous Albus decides to propose, chaos ensues when he chooses a ring that sings. A blend of humour, romance, and probably fluff. MMAD as always.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set in 1957, approximately one year after Minerva first starts teaching at Hogwarts._

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore strode purposefully through the narrow twisting streets of Hogsmeade, he was on a most important mission - so important that he didn't even spare a single glance for Honeydukes, the candy store. Unusually he wasn't even tempted by the delectable display of tantalising candies that gleamed in the window, and normally would have called him like a siren song, instead he headed straight for the small shop on the corner of the road.

Reaching the doorway of the store, Albus stood motionless on the stone pavement for a moment - his gaze seemingly fixed on the golden sign that read Alfonzo's Emporium of Antiquities, underneath in smaller letters were the words, 'Treasures, Curios and Trinkets from the four corners of the World.' Albus hoped desperately that he would find what he sought here, it was his last chance if all was to go as he wished.

Gathering his midnight blue robes around him, Albus stepped into the building, then rubbed his head ruefully as he bumped it against the low wooden doorway. Muttering to himself Albus bent to pick his bright purple hat up off the floor, and replaced it on his head, without even noticing the large spider that was clinging to it.

"Good Morning Professor, not often we see you in here ..." An elderly man with a shock of white hair smiled at Albus from behind the counter, "Ah you seem to have picked up a little friend, if you will permit me ..." Stepping forward the man plucked the spider off Albus' tall pointed hat, and returned it safely to it's intricate web in the corner of the store.

"What ...what ...ah ...oh I see ...thank you my dear Alfonzo ..." Albus answered as he peered vaguely over his half moon spectacles at the spider, then ran his hand through his auburn hair in a slightly nervous manner.

"Bit distracted today, Professor ?" Alfonzo asked with a smile. Though Albus didn't often visit his shop he still knew him well, as did most of the residents of Hogsmeade, and he hadn't seen Albus this stressed since the Great Lemon Drop Crisis of 1951. As the memories of that time flooded back Alfonzo supressed a shudder, "I heard Honeydukes just got a new delivery of candy ..." he said tentatively.

For a few seconds Albus stared at Alfonzo in bewilderment, then as he realised what Alfonzo was referring to chuckled lightly, "Don't worry my dear Alfonzo I assure you I have ample lemon drops." Albus answered, with another chuckle. "And now to business ...You don't happen to have any rings do you ?" Albus asked casually, if it hadn't been for the way Albus fiddled with his robes anxiously, Alfonzo might almost have been fooled. As it was he couldn't help but notice the slight hint of desperation in Albus' voice, the flicker of panic in his eyes.

"Rings ?" Alfonzo asked somewhat bewildered, "Any particular type of ring ?"

"A very special ring ...yes yes a very very special ring indeed ...one that she will like, no love ..." Albus answered distractedly as he twiddled his fingers in a way that was utterly unlike his normally calm persona.

Alfonzo's eyes gleamed in understanding, so Albus was finally going to ask Minerva McGonagall to marry him, and about time too. Though both Albus and Minerva seemed to believe that their love for each other was a secret only they were aware of, it was obvious to most people who knew them just how much they adored each other, all those little half glances and secret smiles could only mean one thing. "Well I did have some rings in stock a few months ago, perhaps I still have some left ...I wonder where they might be ..." Alfonzo answered in what he hoped was a soothing calming voice.

Albus and Alfonzo spent the next fifteen minutes searching though the higgledy piggledy shelves of the store, every so often Alfonzo would show Albus a ring that he had found, and Albus would gaze at it hopefully then shake his head despairingly. Minerva deserved perfection, the best ring he could get her. Indeed Albus already had one ring which he'd bought for Minerva in Diagon Alley some weeks previously - it was a beautifull golden ring set with an emerald green jewell, which seemed to shine with it's own inner light as though a sunbeam had been captured in it. It was only today on the very day he planned to propose to her, that struck by unaccustomed nerves and near panic he'd decided that the ring he'd chosen with so much love and care, just wasn't good enough for his darling Minerva.

Suddenly Albus saw it, nestled in a bed of rich red velvet was a simple golden ring, set with a rounded shimmering gem engraved with a happily smiling face, that seemed almost real. Something about the ring caught Albus' attention and as he gazed at it, the ring opened it's eyes, beamed up at him with the merriest of grins, and began to sing in a high piping voice.

How I long to linger

On your sweetheart's finger,

If your love for her is true

Then choose me do,

If you'll do the wooing

I'll do the winning,

And soon two lovers will be cooing,

While I keep singing.

Alfonzo peered curiously over Albus' shoulder interested to see what had caught his attention. "Oh yes, I remember that ring now." He said as the song came to an end, "It would keep singing all the time when I had it on display, nearly drove me mad ...So I put it away ...I'd forgotten all about it."

Unfortunately Albus was too enraptured by the ring and it's song to really listen properly to Alfonzo. He was charmed, captivated by what seemed to him in his unusually flustered state, to be the perfect ring for Minerva.

"I'll take it." Albus stated firmly, as he almost thrust galleons into Alfonzo's hands, despite the shopkeeper's halfhearted protests that the ring really wasn't worth so much.

Within a couple of minutes Albus had left the shop, his light blue eyes sparkling in anticipation, the ring safely in the pocket of his robe.

Alfonzo frowned slightly as he gazed after the departing figure of Albus, perhaps he ought to warn him just how much the ring actually sang, still Albus had paid him an awful lot of galleons and it was business after all, and everyone knew that Minerva was crazy about Albus - so perhaps the ring wouldn't put her off too much.

_Author's Notes  
_

_This story was inspired by the singing engagement ring in Tenth Kingdom, my brain went click and instantly thought Albus and Minerva. The first two lines of the song that the ring sings are from the Tenth Kingdom, the rest of the song is by me. There will be more chapters of this story. Please review.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Once he'd left Alfonzo's Emporium, Albus made his way hurriedly to The Three Broomsticks Inn, where he had arranged for a romantic meal to be served in a secluded corner of the bar. He'd considered inviting Minerva to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, which he'd always found quite charming with it's frills and bows, not to mention the rather delectable trifle they served there - then he recalled how much Minerva loathed the place and thought better of it. After all it would be hard to propose to her if she was constantly glaring in a threatening way, at the golden cherubs that delighted in tossing bright pink confetti over any couples who visited. For a moment Albus was distracted by a rather horrific image, of what exactly Minerva might do to any cherub either foolish enough, or brave enough, to dare to throw confetti over her. Then he shook himself and reminded himself of his quest to win Mineva's hand in marriage.

Albus had spent the last ten minutes seated at a table in a quiet corner of the Three Broomsticks. He'd ordered a glass of Firewhiskey in an attempt to calm his ever increasing nerves, but it had had little effect so far - his heart seemed determined to practise somersaults, his breath caught in his lungs in a most unusual way, and his hands trembled slightly. Anxiously Albus glanced at the watch on his wrist, a Muggle device that he found most useful, there was still ten minutes to go before Minerva was due. She would of course be absolutely on time, as she always was. Albus swallowed the rapidly rising lump in his throat, and in an attempt to distract himself took the ring out of the innermost pocket of his robes.

Albus set the small velvet box on the table in front of him, he hoped so much that Minerva would like the ring. What if he'd made the wrong choice ? With a hand that shook slightly Albus opened the box, at once the ring beamed up at him with a childlike smile that Albus found quite charming. How could Minerva not love a ring like this ? Absentmindedly Albus reached for his glass of firewhiskey, just as the ring opened it's mouth to sing.

"I'll win her for you,

Soon she'll be saying I do,

I do, I do, I do."

The ring trilled merrily, distracted by the song Albus accidentally tipped the glass of Firewhiskey all over the table and the ring. At once the ring began to cough and splutter, as the Firewhiskey surged into it's open mouth.

"Merlin's beard !" Albus gasped in horror, as he pulled a garish lemon coloured hankie from his pocket, and dabbed frantically at the ring and box. When everything was dry, and the singing ring had ceased coughing, Albus gazed at it anxiously - it appeared to be unharmed, relieved he closed the box and replaced it safely in his robes.

Albus passed the remaining few minutes until Minerva's arrival by going over what he wanted to say to her. He'd spent many long hours over the last weeks writing longer and longer, and increasingly romantic declarations of everlasting love and adoration, until his office was overflowing with balls of screwed up parchment. Finally he'd decided that he should simply speak from his heart, after all Minerva never did have much patience with long florid speeches.

As the minutes ticked by in an agonisingly slow manner, Albus became more and more worried about whether or not Minerva would agree to marry him. After all he wasn't even sure whether or not she loved him, sometimes he thought she did, there was the way she seemed to sometimes smile just for him, the way her expression softened when he entered the room. A tender smile lit up Albus' face as he recalled the way her hand would brush against his arm as they played chess, and how wonderful it felt to stroll the shores of the lake in the twilight air with her by his side. She had only returned to Hogwarts a year ago, when he'd offered her the post of Transfiguration Professor. Albus had spent that year slowly falling head over heels in love with Minerva, as the friendship they'd had during her student days developed into something even more precious and wonderful.

At last Minerva arrived, to Albus she seemed to be the epitome of loveliness as she stepped into the bar. She was elegantly dressed in her best emerald tartan robes with a matching hat, midnight black hair clasped in it's normal tight bun. As soon as Minerva saw Albus seated at the secluded table she lit up with an inner glow, that made her appear far softer and less severe than normal. Their eyes seemed to meet and call to each other across the crowded room, as though only the two of them existed.

As Minerva drew closer to him, Albus stood up and like the gentleman he always was, courteously drew back her chair for her. Smiling nervously Albus offered Minerva a glass of Gillywater, her favourite drink, and then tried to supress the butterflies that insisted on fluttering in his stomach. For several minutes the two of them chatted amicably, as their hands inched longingly across the table to each other, until their peace was disturbed by a strange noise from the pocket of Albus' robes.

At once Minerva's eyes were on the offending pocket, Albus on the other hand was behaving as though nothing untoward had happened, as he casually took a sip of Firewhiskey. Minerva was just beginning to think that her imagination was playing tricks on her, when there was another noise from Albus' pocket - a noise that could best be described as a loud hiccup. Not only that but she had distinctly seen his robe move, as though some small creature was jumping around inside his pocket. Instantly Minerva fixed Albus with a fiercely suspicious glare - if this was another one of his childish pranks she would not be pleased. Albus was now starting to look distinctly flustered, although he still tried desperately to feign ignorance of the noises from his robes.

Before Minerva could demand explanations, there was another hiccup, followed in rapid succession by several more, each one louder than the previous one, and with each hiccup Albus' pocket would jump violently. Desperately Albus clapped his hands over his pocket in an attempt to muffle the noise, when that failed to work he began to hum loudly, while glancing at Minerva hopefully to see if it was working.

"Albus ..." Minerva demanded thunderously.

For a second panic flitted across Albus' face, then he seemed to regain his composure a little, and said rapidly, "If you will excuse me for a minute my darling ..."

Without waiting for a response from Minerva, Albus lept to his feet and moved rapidly across the room to the bar. Once there he made a great pretence of ordering more drinks, but Minerva was not at all convinced. If she hadn't still been glowing inside from Albus calling her his darling for the first time, she might well have followed him and demanded an explanation.

Once Albus had his back to the room, and was sure that Minerva couldn't see what he was doing, he took the velvet box out of his pocket and gazed at it despairingly for a second. Just as he opened the box the ring hiccupped noisily and turned a violent somersault. Albus groaned, obviously the ring had swallowed some of the Firewhiskey he'd spilt, and it seemed to have had a bad effect on the ring. For a brief few moments Albus felt like giving up as his plans seemed to collapse in disarray around him, then he had an idea.

Nochalantly Albus placed the ring on the counter, then strolled away from it whistling casually. He spent the next minute or two seemingly immersed in admiring a painting on the wall of the Inn, then stepped soundlessly towards the counter. When Albus reached the counter he leaned towards the ring, and suddenly said "Boo !" loudly, then peered at the ring intently. When there were no further hiccups from the ring Albus was satisfied that his cure for hiccups had worked succesfully, and smiling in satisfaction, pocketed the ring and returned to Minerva.

Albus had intended to wait until their meal was over before proposing, but the ring's hiccups had changed his mind - as he worried whether anything else might go wrong. Taking a deep breath Albus reached across the table and took Minerva's hand tenderly in his, then in a voice that trembled slightly with nerves he said softly, "Minerva I have something I must confess to you - I am in love with you my dear, this last year working so closely with you has been wonderful for me ...I know that I am quite a bit older than you and I would quite understand if ...if you were to say No, but I would be deeply honoured if you would marry me ..." Albus hardly dared to breath as he waited for Minerva's response.

"Oh Albus ..." Was all Minerva could say, as her heart lept in joy.

Uncertainly Albus gazed into Minerva's eyes, unsure whether her answer meant yes or no, then taking his courage in his hands he took the ring from his pocket, and whispered, "Minerva my love, I adore you with all my heart, you would make me the happiest man in the world if you would take this ring ..."

Lost for words Minerva reached across the table and kissed Albus tenderly, taking this as an acceptance of his proposal, Albus took her hand in his and gently slipped the ring onto her finger. Blissfully their fingers intwined as they gazed into each other's eyes and their lips met in a joyous kiss.

After the kiss was over, Minerva looked at the ring on her finger properly for the first time. "You know this really is a most unusual ring." She said, as she stared curiously at the smiling face that was carved in the stone.

"It's meant to sing ..." Albus said regretfully, though Minerva had agreed to marry him he still would have liked her to hear the ring sing. Albus reached out and prodded the ring gently with one of his long boney fingers.

"Sing ?" Minerva asked increduously, as she gazed disbelievingly at her hand.

Suddenly the ring seemed to regain it's senses, and opening it's eyes serenaded Minerva and Albus with a raucous drinking song, which was so rude that Albus paled slightly, and then blushed bright red. Minerva's lips were set in a thin line of disapproval, and she looked completely scandalised. Albus half expected her to fling the ring in his face and storm out, but she seemed unable to do anything other than sit in stunned silence. As the song continued, and grew even saucier, Albus groaned and covered his eyes in despair - obviously the ring was drunk, why hadn't he realised that the Firewhiskey might affect it in this way. As Minerva stared at her hand in outraged silence, the ring finished it's song, burped loudly and then fell asleep. For a brief moment Minerva almost suspected that this was yet another one of Albus' childish jokes, as she glared at him with blazing eyes, only the stunned look on his face and the way his mouth hung open in shocked horror convinced her of his innocence.

Still raging Minerva was just about to wrench the ring from her finger in disgust, when she noticed the look in Albus' eyes, a mix of fear and faint hope that tore at her heart, and filled it with tenderness for him. How could she bring herself to hurt him so much when he looked at her so ? Besides which she had spent the past year longing for, and dreaming of this moment. Surely the ring would not sing any more, now that she had said yes, and though it was in her opinion a quite ghastly thing, how could she refuse it when it was offered with such a promise of eternal love, by a man she had so long adored and cherished.

_Author's Notes_

_Minerva isn't wrong about many things, but she's definitely wrong when she thinks that the ring won't sing any more. Trust me it will certainly sing more, quite a lot more. The next chapter will have a lot of fun with Minerva and her singing ring. :) Please review, reviews are wonderful encouraging things to have. Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning Minerva woke slightly later than normal, as her eyes flickered open, the ring on her finger beamed up at her in a way that Minerva found positively sickening. Still at least it wasn't singing, Minerva thought blearily, as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and tried to recover from an unusually late night with Albus.

Suddenly the ring opened it's mouth wide and began to sing loudly, far too loudly for Minerva, who'd had a little too much fire whiskey the night before.

"Good Morning, Good Morning,

The sun is gaily dawning,

Wake up sleepy head do,

Your hair's a mess,

It looks like a birds nest,

And you need a shower too."

At once Minerva shot bolt upright in bed, her emerald eyes blazing with righteous fury as she stared in disgust at her finger. "How dare you serenade me in such a manner !" She snapped, "I certainly do not need a lecture about cleanliness from a ring, a quite ridiculous ring at that."

For a second there was silence, and then in a sad little voice the ring began to sing once more, and as it sang tears poured down it's face and dripped onto Minerva's pristine white linen sheets, where they made a tiny puddle.

"Oh don't you like my song ?

I feel so bad,

So terribly sad,

I'd really hoped we'd get along."

As the song ended the ring sniffed mournfully, and gazed up at Minerva piteously with pleading tear filled eyes. Minerva snorted in disgust, trust Albus to give her such a badly behaved ring, whatever did she see in him ! For a moment Minerva's face softened as she remembered how his twinkling eyes reminded her of blue summer skies, and how soft and warm his lips had felt when he kissed her. Then she noticed how the ring seemed about to launch into a second verse of it's song. "SILENCE !!!" Minerva thundered threateningly, "THERE WILL BE NO FURTHER SINGING WHILE YOU ARE ON MY FINGER."

The ring's eyes were like two round circles of terror, it's mouth frozen in a half open state as it gaped at Minerva in petrified silence. Minerva felt a surge of triumph in her - she expected no further trouble from the ring. While Minerva dressed and prepared for the day's classes there was silence, the ring did not dare to sing again and Minerva was confident that it would behave itself for the rest of the day.

Before going down to breakfast Minerva cast an invisibility spell on the ring, being an intensely private person she did not want to spend her entire day fielding questions from curious students. As Minerva entered the great hall, Albus' eyes met her's, following her adoringly as she walked towards the table at the head of the hall. As Minerva took her seat Albus sparkled merrily at her in a way that made her want to forget all about propriety, and fall on him right there in front of the entire school and kiss him. Suddenly Albus' face saddened as he gazed down at her ring finger and saw nothing, at once Minerva felt a surge of guilt.

"I turned it invisible." She whispered softly, smiling at him reassuringly and hoping that he would see the love in her eyes and understand.

An answering smile lit up Albus' face, and his eyes regained their normal twinkle as he nodded in understanding. Under cover of rescuing his deliberately dropped spoon from the floor, Albus slipped his hand tenderly into Minerva's, intwining his warm fingers with her's for a few precious minutes as he smiled into her emerald eyes. Minerva supressed an uncharacteristic urge to giggle as they held hands secretly under cover of the table. She felt almost like a naughty school girl holding hands in class, though she'd never done anything like this in her school days, having been far more interested in books and Quidditch than romance.

Albus seemed to sense Minerva's mood as he mischeiviously ran his finger along her thigh for a brief second, which made her jump like a skittish kitten and spill her porridge all over the table. While Minerva muttered embarrassed apologies to Professor Slughorn, who had been splattered with lukewarm porridge, Albus chuckled softly and cast a quick cleansing spell. When peace and order had been restored and the other professors were once again chatting among themselves, Minerva kicked Albus sharply in the ankle. Then grinned triumphantly to herself as he tried to turn a yelp into a cough, and ended up swallowing his bacon the wrong way, which left him coughing and spluttering for several minutes, as students stared at the staff table and wondered what was going on.

"Serves you right ..." Minerva whispered, as she slapped him unnecessarily hard on the back.

"It was worth it my dear." Albus whispered softly, as he slipped his hand into her's once more, and beamed radiantly at her in a way that she found absolutely adorable, though she would never have let him know that.

When breakfast was over Albus made his way to his study, and Minerva headed towards her classroom. Minerva's first class of the day were the third years, renowned as needing a firm hand to keep them in order.

At first all was peaceful in the transfiguration classroom as Minerva handed back the student's assignments. Minerva frowned as she picked up the last scroll, the girl had studied under her for a year now and yet didn't even seem to grasp the fundamentals of transfiguration, as for her writing and grammar it was appalling. "Miss Guppy come up here at once." Minerva snapped, her lips set in a thin line of irritation and disapproval.

Unwillingly a dark haired girl with a sullen looking face made her way to Minerva's desk, well aware that she was about to recieve a severe lecture at least.

" Miss Guppy, would you care to explain why you have failed to grasp even the basic principles of transfiguration, despite spending over a year in my class ?" Minerva demanded to know, "This scroll is appalling ..."

Suddenly to Minerva's dismay, she was interupted by the ring which began to sing in a very disapproving voice.

"Your scroll was the worst I've ever read,

It gave me a pain in the head.

I don't want to gripe,

But your scroll was tripe,

Only fit to be burned.

Really, what have you learned ?"

As Agatha Guppy gaped open mouthed at Minerva's finger, as though unable to believe what she'd heard, Minerva fired a death glare at the invisible ring, and without thinking snarled, "Silence or else."

Agatha's eyes were now like giant round saucers of surprise, as she seemed frozen to the spot, unable to take her eyes from Minerva's finger.

"Don't stand there staring at me like a stuffed gold fish." Minerva snapped in a no nonsence voice that demanded obeidience, "Get back to your seat at once."

Agatha Guppy jumped slightly, and then with another disbelieving look at Minerva's finger shot back to her seat. As Agatha took her seat Minerva glared at her furiously as though everything was her fault. Agatha immediately buried her nose in her book and tried to pretend that she didn't exist.

Minerva's back was rigid with fury as she turned to face the blackboard, once her back was to the class she snarled furiously at her ring, "Unless you wish to be melted down into scrap metal you will be silent in my class."

As soon as Minerva's back was turned Agatha couldn't resist whispering to her friend, "McGonagall's finger just sang at me ..."

As Agatha's friend stared at her in disbelief and wondered if she was joking, Minerva swung round and her fiery gaze swept the classroom, silencing the whispering instantly. "There will be silence in this classroom for the rest of the lesson, or there will be severe consequences." Minerva said ominously. That was sufficient to make all her students snap their mouths tight shut and focus fully on the lesson - for a time at least.

For a while all was normal in Minerva's class, as she continued with her third year transifguration lesson. Minerva had spent the last minutes giving individual attention to students who needed help, and had just summoned Dougal McDonald, a tubby blonde haired boy, up to her desk, when to her horror and dismay the ring decided to sing again. Minerva's lips set in a determined line as she did her best to ignore the song. Dougal however was clearly distracted as his eyes darted between Minerva's singing finger, and the stoney face of his transfiguration Professor, who seemed utterly unaware of the singing.

"Excuse me Professor," Dougal said tentatively, "But I think your finger is singing at me ..."

The ring's song had increased in volume and was now clearly audible throughout the classroom. Minerva gritted her teeth, her face a picture of outrage and fury, she was going to murder Albus Dumbledore for this. As Minerva stood seething silently, a thin piping voice sang,

"Oh transfiguration is just the thing to learn,

With it's powers you can turn

A glass into a tabby cat,

And a bowl into a bright red hat,"

The rest of the ring's song was drowned out by a wave of giggles that was beginning to sweep across the classroom, growing louder with every passing second, a few daring troublemakers even began to applaud and one boy called out "Encore, encore." Minerva's cheeks were growing ever redder with embrassment and rage, as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"SILENCE !!!" Minerva bellowed, "I will not have such intolerable behaviour in my classroom, you will all write a 12" scroll on the correct way to behave in class and hand it to me tomorrow." While the class gaped at her in dismay, and scarcely dared to breath lest her fury descend on them again, Minerva whipped out her wand and cast a silencing spell on the ring. As Minerva waved her wand in the air, the entire class cringed as one. "That should shut you up ..." Minerva snarled at her finger, as the students stared at her as though they doubted her sanity.

Minerva's silencing spell had the effect of reducing the volume of the ring's voice, so that it was only audible to Minerva but did not prevent it from singing at every oppourtunity. Minerva spent the rest of the lesson alternately shooting death glares at the ring, or commanding it to shut up, while her class tried desperately not to giggle.

Minerva's other classes that morning were much the same, the ring persisted in singing about everything and anything, despite Minerva directing her fiercest glares at it and ordering it to shut up. All her attempts to use magic to silence it failed, and by the time it was lunchtime she had a headache and was seething with rage at Albus Dumbledore, and the embarrassment he had caused her with his ridiculous engagement ring. She had also handed out multiple detentions to students who had been foolish enough to whisper in her earshot, about :- "Why was Professor McGonagall behaving so strangely ?, "Did you hear her telling her finger to shut up all the time?", and "Was she going as crazy as Dumbledore ?"

News of Minerva's strange behaviour had spread round the school like wildfire, and as Minerva swept along the passage in a cloud of fury she passed huddled knots of students and professors, deep in whispered discussion. Even when not in her animagus form Minerva still retained the heightened feline hearing, and she could clearly hear them muttering things like :- "Behaving most strangely ...", "Keeps singing at her students ...", "Spent the entire lesson telling her finger to shut up, would you believe ...", and "Been hanging around with Dumbledore too much obviously."

Minerva's cheeks flushed bright red with burning fury, her mouth compressed in a thin line, she looked almost as though she would explode at any moment. _'I am going to murder Albus when I get hold of him.' _She thought as she stormed towards Albus' study.

_Author's Notes_

_Sorry for taking so long to update this story, I got distracted by many other things, including being very busy, then I struggled for inspiration. The next chapter is also complete, just needs error checking. So I will publish it within a few days. _ _Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and please review, since it's encouraging to hear what people think. One more chapter to come, and then the story is complete. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Minerva swept along the corridors of Hogwarts like a cloud of righteous fury, her back was rigid with anger and there was the tell tale flush of rage on her cheeks. She was headed striaght for Albus' study, where he could normally be found at this time of day, and all her mind was full of thoughts of what she would do to him when she got hold of him. As Minerva entered a deserted corridor on the third floor of the castle, she saw a concerned looking Poppy Pomfrey hurrying towards her. Poppy had heard the rumours about Minerva's strange behaviour, and as Hogwart's healer felt it her duty to come and check on her friend.

"Minerva I heard you've been behaving strangely, you're not sickening for anything are you ?" Poppy asked anxiously, her eyes scanning her friend for signs of ill health.

"The only thing I'm sick of is this damm ring that keeps on singing at me." Minerva snapped, glaring at her finger in disgust.

Poppy had already noted Minerva's flushed cheeks with some concern, now she grew even more concerned as she gazed at Minerva's hand and saw nothing, perhaps Minerva had a fever. "I think you'd better come to the hospital wing with me ..." Poppy said softly.

Just as Minerva was about to answer Poppy, she noticed her ring opening it's mouth wide in an all too familiar way, "WILL YOU SHUT UP !!!" Minerva bellowed furiously.

Poppy took a nervous step backwards, then remembered her duties as school healer, "Now Minerva that's no way to speak to me." She said firmly, "I'm only trying to help."

It was only the fact that Poppy was one of Minerva's oldest friends, that prevented Minerva from wringing Poppy's neck at that point. Instead she bit her lip and snapped, "I was talking to this damm ring, it will keep singing at me, it's driving me mad." Minerva waved her ring finger furiously in front of Poppy's face, "All day it's sung at me, it never stops !" She snarled, her emerald eyes blazing.

Poppy's eyes swung back and forth, as though mesmerised by Minerva's madly waving finger, and her mouth hung slightly open in dismay. Poppy's expression clearly said that she feared that Minerva was either delirirous or crazy. Finally she took hold of Minerva's arm, and in her official healer's voice said firmly, "Now then let's get you to sick bay shall we ...and I'll call Albus ..."

At the mention of Albus' name Minerva's eyes seemed almost ready to pop out of her head with rage, as she clenched her hands as though she was already wringing his neck. "Yes ...call Albus, then I can kill him ..." She growled through gritted teeth, in a way that made Poppy turn white with concern and glance around anxiously in case help was needed.

"Now Minerva ..." Poppy said as soothingly as she could, "You don't really want to kill Albus, you're just not quite yourself right now ..."

Suddenly Minerva remembered that she hadn't yet told Poppy about getting engaged to Albus, or shown her the ring. She'd spent all of the previous day alone and blissfully happy with Albus, after agreeing to marry him - neither of them had told anyone yet.

Wrenching her arm from Poppy's grasp, Minerva snapped, "Dammit Poppy, I am not crazy." Then rapidly reversed the invisibility spell she'd cast earlier, and showed Poppy the ring that smiled blissfully on her finger. Swiftly Minerva explained how Albus had proposed yesterday, and how they'd spent the rest of the day together, despite her anger with Albus Minerva's face softened very slightly as she recalled those tender hours with him.

Poppy sqealed in delight at the news, "I knew it ..." she said happily, "I just knew you two were made for each other." Poppy peered at the merrily beaming face of the ring intently, "So, it really does sing then ?" She asked, then flinched slightly as Minerva glared at her thunderously. "Oh dear," Poppy said rapidly, "That must be rather irritating .."

There was a muffled sound from Minerva that resembled a snarl, as she clenched and unclenched her hands as though striving for self controll. Finally she seemed calm enough to speak, "Yes ..." Minerva said in strangled tones, "It is. I'm going to kill Albus, and then I'm going to give him his ridiculous ring back ..."

"Oh Minerva, you can't do that ...you'd beak his heart, he'd think you don't love him anymore or that you don't want to marry him." Poppy said softly.

Minerva was just about to snap that it served Albus right for choosing such a horrid ring for her, when she remembered the sadness in his face that morning and a wave of tenderness washed over her. The ring might be driving her mad but Poppy was right, she couldn't possibly hurt Albus like that. "You're right of course, but I'll go mad if I have to listen to much more of this ring's singing." Minerva groaned.

"Can't you just take it off and hide it somewhere, and tell him you lost it ?" Poppy asked, "My sister did that when she hated her ring, and her husband bought her a beautifull new one."

For a second Minerva's face lit up at the brilliance of Poppy's idea, then it fell again, "I can't lie to Albus ...it wouldn't be right." she said firmly, "There must be some other way."

"If only you could really loose it ..." Poppy muttered her brow furrowed in thought.

A gleeful grin crossed Minerva's face, "That's exactly what I'll do !" She said triumphantly, "I'll accidentally on purpose loose it ...can't be that hard to persuade a ring to fall off your finger somewhere it can't be found again ... Now where would be a good place to permanently loose a ring ..."

The ring gazed up at Minerva reproachfully, then began to sing in a sad little voice.

"So you want me gone,

I knew it all along.

Oh it breaks my heart,

That you want us to part.

Oh where did I go wrong ?"

When the song finished the ring blinked sorrowfully, and stared at Minerva with accusatory eyes much as though she wanted to murder it. The silencing spell that Minerva had cast earlier must have worn off, because the rings song was back to it's normal volume and clearly audible to Poppy.

"Oh how cute !" Poppy cooed without thinking, then noticing the murderous look on Minerva's face, added rapidly, "I'm urgently needed in the hospital wing."

As Poppy shot off down the passageway in quite the wrong direction for the hospital wing, Minerva growled, "I think I'll go for a walk by the lake." There was an evil glint in Minerva's eyes as she said this, and the ring gulped and was silent for the time.

Minerva spent the remainder of the lunch hour marching along the shores of the lake trying desperately to persuade her ring to fall off, and hopefully be lost forever in the murky waters. As she strode along the lakeside Minerva kept shaking her arm, but the ring clung to her finger like glue, seemingly determined not to be parted from her, much to Minerva's chagrin. To add to Minerva's annoyance, the shaking motion seemed to provoke the ring into singing yet again.

"Shake, shake, shake me baby,

Oh Yeah, baby,

We'll groove on down,

And hit the town,

Yeah, Shake me Baby."

The ring sang in a sultry rock and roll voice, then had the nerve to dare to wink at Minerva in a suggestive manner.

Minerva's cheeks flushed crimson with fury, and her lips tightened into a thin line of determination, one way or another she would be rid of this damm ring, how dare it wink at her like that, it was intolerable ! Whipping out her wand Minerva cast a quick loosening spell on the ring, then shook her arm hard over the waters of the lake. Still the ring refused to leave her finger, so Minerva resorted to shaking her arm as hard as she possibly could, surely it had to fall off soon.

In her desperate attempts to dislodge the ring Minerva's shaking became more and more vigourous, until she was waving her left arm up and down in the air frantically. So intent was Minerva on this, that she failed to notice Severus Snape stalking along the shores of the lake towards her, until he spoke.

"If one wishes to learn to fly then one would normally flap both arms, don't you think." Severus sneered, with just a hint of contemptuous amusement in his dark hooded eyes.

A remark that rendered Minerva speechless with fury and enabled Severus to sweep off in the opposite direction, in his most superior manner. As Minerva glared after him with fire in her eyes, her wand hand twitched and she was desperately tempted to jinx him, only the knowledge that this was not appropriate behaviour for a professor prevented her.

Suddenly Minerva had a brainwave, if magic wouldn't persuade the ring to fall off, then perhaps something slippery like soap might. Minerva's face brightened hopefully as she strode purposefully towards her chambers. Though she had no classes to teach until later that afternoon, she wanted to be rid of the ring as soon as possible.

Once she reached her rooms Minerva smothered her left hand with damp soap, working the lather in round the edges of the ring. "This should do the trick ..." She muttered.

Just as Minerva was about to leave her rooms she noticed the open window that looked out over the woods, and her eyes gleamed as she remembered how the bushes grew in a tangled impenetrable mass directly under that particular window. For a few seconds Minerva stood motionless, her mind busily calculating trajectories and the best possible chance of the ring landing deep in the middle of the thorn covered undergrowth. Then she stepped forward a couple of feet, and shook her left arm vigourously several times.

Suddenly to Minerva's utter delight and joy, the ring flew off her finger and sailed towards the open window. For the first time that day Minerva smiled, as she watched the ring's flight across her room - she was so focused on this that she failed to hear the soft knock at her door. Just as the ring was about to shoot out of the open window and be lost forever, Albus Dumbledore stepped lightly into the room.

Albus instantly noticed what was happening, and leaping across the room, flung up his hand and caught the ring within an inch of the open window. "Wasn't that lucky ?" Albus said triumphantly, as he beamed at Minerva radiantly and held the ring aloft as though it were some valuable trophy. "If I hadn't caught it then it might have flown right out of the window."

Minerva stared at Albus in disbelief, her mouth moving soundlessly as her hands clenched into knots of fury. At last she found her voice, "Lucky !" She snarled, "Only if you want me to be driven mad by that bloody ring, and it's constant inane singing !"

"Oh has it been singing to you ?" Albus asked innocently, completely unaware that this was the worst possible thing he could say.

"Has it been singing at me ?!" Yelled Minerva, grabbing the nearest thing she could think of, which just happened to be an old quidditch broomstick. "Has it been singing at me !!" She bellowed, as she advanced on Albus with a murderous glint in her eyes and broomstick raised in a threatening manner.

Albus gulped and took a slightly nervous step backwards, "You wouldn't really hit me with that broomstick would you my love ?" He asked hopefully.

Minerva's only response was a blood chilling growl, as she swung the broomstick round her head as though it were a weapon, or an executioner's axe about to descend on a hapless victim.

Albus paled slightly and took a couple more rapid steps backwards, then promptly tripped over a small stool and landed in a heap on his back. As Albus landed he banged into a small table which swayed slightly, and tipped a half full bag of lemon drops over him. As the bits of candy tumbled into his open mouth, Albus beamed blissfully. "Mmmm lemon drops ... this really must be my lucky day ..." He murmured through a mouthful of candy.

"Oh you're impossible, just impossible !" Snarled Minerva, as she flung the broomstick at him in disgust, and stormed towards the door, emerald eyes blazing with rage.

Instantly Albus lept to his feet, "Minerva, please don't ...please ..." He gasped, as he flew across the room after her. Just as she reached the doorway, he grasped her hand in his and held on tightly, turning her gently to face him. "I have something to show you my love ... something I would have given you if I hadn't been so foolish."

Almost against her will Minerva was drawn back into the room, unable to completely resist the lure of his bright blue pleading eyes that sparkled with love for her. Albus took a small box covered in emerald velvet from his pocket and pressed it into her unwilling hand. "Please open it my darling." He said softly.

As Minerva opened the box, Albus whispered tenderly, "This is the ring I should have given you, I chose it for you weeks ago. Then like a fool I got nervous and ... and ..." Albus sighed helplessly as he gazed at Minerva anxiously.

As Minerva saw the shimmering golden ring set with an emerald green gem, that exactly mirrored the colour of her own eyes, her whole face lit up with joy. "Oh Albus ..." She murmured, "It's so beautiful."

Tenderly Albus slipped the ring onto Minerva's finger, then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Nothing is as beautiful as you, my darling." He said gently, as his hand caressed her face with a feather like touch, then drew her lips up to meet his.

Later that day the happy couple were lounging contentedly in each other's arms, when Albus asked, "What do you think we ought to do with the singing ring ? There must be someone who'd appreciate it."

Minerva supressed a sigh, then her eyes glinted as she suddenly had an idea. "My nephew is getting married soon, we can give it to them." She said firmly.

"An excellent idea my dear." Albus answered, "I hope his fiance will like the ring." He added.

"Well I never have liked her anyway ..." Minerva replied matter of factly.

Albus couldn't help but chuckle softly at this, as he drew Minerva even closer and kissed her tenderly.

The End.

_Author's Notes_

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far,and apologies for taking longer than anticipated to update, reality got in the way. I hope I eliminated all typos and spelling mistakes, but I may have missed a few. Please review, since reviews make authors smile happily. :D _


End file.
